Toshitte, Toshitte-yo Sakura?
by asuna chan chan
Summary: Sakura kecil yang malang, baru berumur 11 sudah kehilang dua orang tua ksyngannya. membuat orang yang menyanyanginya berturut sedih kepadanya. Sakura kecil yg malang, begitu syoknya dia hingga otaknya otomatis menghapus semua memori dari awal. Bisakah ibu Mikotonya dan keluarga Uchiha yang lain membahagiakannya? tepatkah perbuatan mereka ini? / "Kamu... Sakura Uchiha." / RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Toshitte? Toshitte-yo Sakura?**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**DLDR**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**...**

...

...

Mata _Onyx_ si bungsu Uchiha terus melihat kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Dia bosan. Pelayan dan pelanggan berjalan berlalu-lalang di matanya. Dia melirik ke kirinya, _aniki_nya sedang berkutat dengan iPhone4snya. Ke kanannya, terlihat kedua orang tuanya sedang berbincang-bincang. Dia menghela nafas.

Terdengar pula helaan nafas ibunya, "Mereka, lama ya." ucap Mikoto. Tangan lembutnya mengusap kepala si bungsu Uchiha, tersenyum lembut, "Sasuke sayang, bosan ya?" tanyanya. Sasuke diam.

Fugaku Uchiha-kepala keluarga Uchiha- mengeluarkan iPhone4snya, menatap iPhonenya, "Apa aku menelepon mereka saja ya?" tanya Fugaku entah kesiapa.

Kepala Itachi menoleh ketika terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menarik nafas dan menghembusnya dengan buru-buru. Disusul pula dengan yang lain. "Ibiki?" gumam Mikoto. Ibiki, supir dari keluarga Uchiha, dengan terburu-buru dia mendekati meja makan yang ditempati keluarga Uchiha.

"Nyonya, Tuan," nafas Ibiki terputus-putus, wajahnya tersirat kepanikan dan kekhawatiran. Matanya menatap Itachi kemudian berhenti ke Sasuke, "Tuan muda. Ke... keluarga Haruno." Ibiki meneguk ludahnya.

"Kecelakaan..."

^^...^^

*_hosh hosh*_

Suara nafas yang terngos-ngosan itu terdengar dengan jelas, milik dari keluarga Uchiha. Kaki mereka dengan cepat membawa mereka ke ruangan operasi, lampu led operasi berwarna merah nyala terang-terang.

Mikoto berhenti dan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dada, "Ya ampun," air mata sudah berkumpul di kantung mata. Fugaku menatap pintu operasi dengan gusar, kemudian dia membalik badannya dan dengan perlahan menarik istri nya ke pelukan. Membelainya dengan lembut.

Sasuke dan Itachi terdiam disana. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali mendoakan keluarga Haruno selamat. Terutama...

Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura. Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya si bungsu Sasuke yang baru berumur 11tahun ke kakaknya. Itachi tidak dapat memberi jawaban kecuali kedua alisnya yang bertaut. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Pasti."

^^...^^

Dua setengah jam telah berlalu. Keluarga Uchiha masih setia duduk di kursi yang tersedia sambil berdoa. Lama, mereka benci menunggu, apalagi menunggu di keadaan yang panik ini.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Mikoto dengan bibir yang bergetar-getar. Si sulung Uchiha yang berumur 13tahun ini memeluk ibunya, "Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja" kata Itachi dengan kalem. Sasuke yang satu-satunya berdiri, kedua matanya menatap ke arah pintu operasi itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, 'Lama!'

_Sreeettt_

Pintu operasi dengan otomatis tergeser, dan keluarlah lima dokter dari sana. Fugaku dan Mikoto segera mendekati salah satu dokter itu dan menanya. Dokter itu menggeleng kepalanya, dan menghela nafas putus asa. Mikoto menutupi mulutnya, air matanya sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Dia mengguncang-guncang bahu dokter tersebut, "Dokter, kumohon. Coba menyelamatkan mereka lagi! Kamu pasti bisa! Berapa besar biayanya aku pasti dapat membayarnya. Kumohon!" Mikoto terus berteriak kalimat itu. Fugaku dengan sabar menarik tangan Mikoto dari bahu dokter tersebut, kemudian memeluk Mikoto kuat-kuat.

Teman baik mereka. Teman baik yang sudah bertahan lebih dari 20tahun. Telah tiada.

"Tetapi," Fugaku menatap dokter tersebut, tangannya yang kekar masih memeluk Mikoto yang nangis dengan sangat sedih.

"Anak mereka selamat," Keluarga Uchiha tersentak. Sasuke dan Itachi menghela nafas lega didalam hati mereka. Sakura, dia selamat.

Mikoto menatap dokter itu, "Sakura selamat?" dia tersenyum dengan lirih. Dokter itu mengangguk kepalanya, "Anak tersebut kita berhasil menyelamatkannya. Sekarang dia diantar ke UGD. Kepalanya terbentur sangat kuat, tetapi luka dibadannya sangat serius, kaca-kaca menembus kulit-kulitnya. Untung saja, anak itu masih sempat diselamatkan,"

Mikoto dan Fugaku membungkukkan badan mereka sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang. Sasuke dan Itachi yang berada di samping mereka juga ikutan. Dokter itu tersenyum kecil, mungkin karena sudah lelah, pergi melewati mereka.

Mikoto menutupi wajahnya yang lelah itu, "Syukurlah! Hanya Sakura yang selamat sudah bagus. Syukurlah," ucapnya.

"Sakura selamat," Sasuke tertawa kecil, dia sendiri juga panik ketika terdengar dokter tsb mengatakan keluarga Haruno telah tiada, air matanya dan Itachi sudah berkumpul di kantung mata. dia menghapuskan air matanya, "Bagus." Itachi tersenyum lembut dan mengusap-ngusap punggung kecil adiknya itu.

Dari ruang operasi, dua tempat tidur rumah sakit yang beroda didorong keluar oleh suster-suster. Mikoto dengan cepat mendekatinya. Tubuh yang ditutup dengan seprei putih dari kaki ke ujung kepala. Mikoto dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat itu menurunkan seprei putih sampai leher.

Air mata Mikoto jatuh, dia menatap sahabatnya itu kasihan. "Yui," dia mengusap rambut berwrna merah jambu itu. "Sakura selamat, tapi... aku juga sedih karena aku akan kehilangan kamu," Mikoto menghapus air matanya, tetapi air matanya terus keluar.

"Aku akan menjaga Sakura. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Sakura seperti anak kusendiri. Sakura tidak akan kutinggalkan" kata Mikoto yang terus mengusap rambut ibu dari Sakura Haruno.

Fugaku menatap wajah lelaki yang sudah sangat pucat itu, dia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. "Satsuki, sayang sekali," air mata Fugaku sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi akhirnya keluar, "kamu sudah harus meninggalkan dunia ini. Kenapa hah? Kenapa?!" bentak Fugaku ke tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"_Otou-san_" panggil Itachi. Fugaku menenangkan dirinya, tangannya yang terkepal ditempelnya ke pipi yang dingin itu. Meninjunya dengan sangat pelan, seperti takut tubuh itu akan terbangun dari tidurnya yang sudah pasti tidak akan bangun lagi. "Aku akan menjaga Sakura, tenang saja. Kamu, pergilah dengan tenang."

Fugaku membalikkan badannya kemudian menarik istrinya dari tempat tidur tersebut, membiarkan suster mendorong tempat tidur itu ke ruang mayat. Istrinya yang nangis sejadi-jadinya terus meneriaki nama kedua suami istri Haruno itu. "Satsukiiii, Yuiiii!"

Mikoto menumpah kesedihannya ke dada bidang Fugaku dan terus memukul lengan Fugaku dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya bisa terdiam menatap orang tua mereka yang sudah kehilangan orang-orang kesayangan mereka. Dalam hati mereka dua juga sangat sedih telah perginya Satsuki Haruno dan Yui Haruno, yang sudah mereka anggap orang tua mereka kedua.

^^...^^

Sasuke bersandar di pohon tersebut sambil menatap kebawah dengan tatapan kosong, tangan kanannya terus sibuk memain yoyonya. Di lemparnya kebawah, kemudian sendiri ditangkapnya, lagi dan lagi.

Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu menatap Sasuke khawatir. "Sakura, dia belum sadar sampai sekarang?" tanya Karin pelan. Sasuke tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, dia hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Suigetsu senyum dan merangkul Sasuke, membuat Sasuke berhenti memainkan yoyonya. "Jangan sedih lagi, dia gadis yang kuat!" Suigetsu mengedip sebelah matanya dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Suatu saat, tidak lama lagi, Sakura pasti akan bangun!" kata Suigetsu. Sasuke memejam matanya dan merasakan angin menembus kulitnya yang pucat.

"Sudahlah, balik ke kelas yuk. 5menit lagi bel," kata Juugo yang semenjak tadi diam saja. Suigetsu yang merangkul Sasuke menariknya Sasuke agar menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan. Karin yang jalan di sebelah Suigetsu menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpan keluarga Haruno, Sasuke tambah diam. Oke oke, memang sudah diketahui pangeran es ini sangat diam. Tapi, biasanya sesekali Sasuke juga dapat bercanda hanya dengan mereka. Melihat Sasuke yang ini membuat Karin sangat khawatir. Sasuke pasti merasa kehilangan, kedua orang tua yang sudah dianggap orang tuanya yang kedua telah tiada. Tetapi pasti Sasuke lebih sedih karena sudah hampir 2bulan Sakura sampai sekarang belum juga bangun.

Diam-diam Karin mendengus kesal, 'untung Sakura lagi dalam keadaan koma dan masih hidup. Coba saja Sakura rupanya sedang di dalam kuburan ditemani kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke yang sekarang pasti lebih diam atau sudah menjadi _dead body wanna be_'

^^...^^

4hari kemudian, pihak rumah sakit menelepon keluarga Uchiha. Mengatakan,

"**Sakura Haruno sudah sadar."  
**

^^...^^

Mata emerald Sakura yang redup itu menatap kedepan dengan kosong. Wajahnya yang sangat pucat terlihat seperti wajah mayat itu membuat keluarga Uchiha sangatlah khawatir.

Dokter yang disebelahnya sedang melakukan beberapa cek ringan ke Sakura. Mata Sasuke terus menatap mata Sakura, tidak melirik tidak berkedip. Dokter itu menyimpan senter kecilnya ke kantung jas dokternya. Dokter itu menunjukkan telunjuknya, "Berapa?" mata Sakura dengan lesu melirik. "Saa..tu," bibir pucat Sakura menjawab. Dokter itu tersenyum, kemudian dia menunjukkan 5jarinya, "Ini?". "Li...ma," jawab Sakura lagi.

Kemudian dia tersenyum ke keluarga Uchiha. "Dia tidak apa-apa." Kata dokter itu. Mikoto segera berlari mendekati Sakura. Dibelainya rambut yang lembut dan berwarna asing itu. Dia kangen, kangen sekali. Dia menatap mata Sakura, "Sakura sayang," panggilnya dengan lembut.

Mata Sakura menatap Mikoto kosong. Mikoto memeluk Sakura, air mata kesenangannya meleleh. "Sayang..."

"Ma..af. Anda, sia..pa?"

4pasang mata menatap Sakura melebar. 'Sakura?!' teriak Sasuke didalam.

^^...^^

Wajah lelah Mikoto muncul dari balik pintu, disusul dengan tiga wajah pemuda lain. Mata Mikoto menatap sedih ke arah Sakura. Sekarang, Sakura dengan perlahan memakan jeruknya. Karena masih lemah, penggerakan Sakura atau keluar suara saja sangat pelan.

Mereka baru saja kembali dari kantor dokter, menanyakan kenapa Sakura hilang ingatan. Seharusnya tidak usah ditanya lagi. Mobil terguling beberapa kali dengan keras, sehingga kepala Sakura terbentur sangat kuat dan berulang-ulang kali.

Mungkin karena syok dengan apa yang terjadi, otak Sakura yang menolak mengingat menghapus semua memori dari awal hingga kecelakaan itu. Menolak mengingat peristawa horror itu, kecelakaan yang sangat mengerikan, apa lagi dia telah kehilangan orang tua kesayangannya.

Mata Mikoto menatap begitu banyaknya perban yang terbalut di tubuh Sakura. Kepala, kedua lengan, kaki, tubuhnya. Mikoto khawatir akan terdapat banyak luka bekas atau luka ngeri di Sakura. Tetapi Fugaku berjanji akan menyiapkan operasi plastik kepada Sakura, akan mengembalikan tubuh Sakura yang putih dan lembut itu kembali. Mikoto mengangguk kepalanya mengerti.

Sakura yang menyadari Mikoto terus menatapnya kemudian menatap Mikoto. Tatapan yang sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakkan hati.

"Anda si...apa? a...aku.. aku sia..pa?" tanya Sakura tergagap-gagap. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke kepalanya dan mengetok-ngetoknya. Air mata keluar, "Kenapa... ke..napa? a-ku tidak bi-sa i-ngat?" Sakura terisak-isak.

Mikoto menangkap kedua tangan Sakura dan perlahan menatap mata emerald Sakura. Dia tersenyum menenangkan Sakura, kemudian beralih menghapus air mata Sakura. "Kamu...

"**Sakura Uchiha"**

"_Okaa-san?!_" seru Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mata Fugaku juga melebar, sama terkejut dengan dua anaknya.

**[to be cont]**

Hehehe, keep or delete ini readers? :D aduuhh, maaf x yaaa ffn ku yang sebelumnya enggak ku beresi. Terus terang aku maaallleesss bangettt. X_x lagipula itu pun agak sedikit cipaklan dari komik 'my kingdom'. Ga enak juga aah..

Yadahlaah... ini ini, cerita yang ini asli dari hasil imajinasi akuuu :D aku rasa ini akan agak susah deh... tapi, kuusahakan deh buat jadi cerita bagus. Kekeke.

Review please? :))

**Date: 2012 / 11 / 02**

**Luv,**

**Asuna chan chan**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku **Sakura Uchiha**?" tanya Sakura.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, setelah dibelainya kepala Sakura. Dia mengangguk dengan pelan. "Betul." Sakura hanya menatap Mikoto dengan kosong. Di depan Sakura, 3 Uchiha yang lain hanya bisa diam terkejut.

Mikoto memeluk Sakura, perlahan ditariknya Sakura kepelukannya. Air mata meleleh, "Akhirnya kamu sadar, **Sakura-chan**."

**Toshitte? Toshitte-yo Sakura?**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**DLDR**

**-CHAPTER 2-**

**...**

...

...

"APA?! SAKURA HILANG INGATAN?!" teriak Karin dan Suigetsu bersama-sama, melotot ke arah Sasuke yang berada dihadapan mereka. Juugo yang berada di samping Sasuke juga tidak kalah terkejut dari dua temannya yang heboh itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas gusar, dia mengangguk kepalanya. "Ja-jadi. Bagaimana dong?" tanya Karin panik. "Ibuku mengatakan kalau dia adalah **Uchiha Sakura**," jawab Sasuke. Membuat ketiga temannya itu terdiam.

"Bolehkah kita menjenguknya?" Juugo bertanya dengan pelan. Sasuke terdiam, kemudian dia menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak. Siapapun tidak boleh," jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap sahabat-sahabatnya.

Karin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, air mata mulai berkumpul. Walaupun dia tidak menyukai Sakura karena dia dekat dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana juga Sakura ialah teman baiknya, teman yang paling mengerti dia. Tapi sekarang, dia sudah tiada. Dan sekarang dia dikenal sebagai orang lain. Dan dia tidak boleh ketemu dengan teman-temannya yg Oto. **Haruno Sakura **pasti sedih kalau mengetahuinya.

"Kalian sudah memberitahu Sakura kalau dia adalah salah satu dari kalian. Kita atau siapapun tidak boleh menjenguknya. Jadi, kalian mau mengurung Sakura terus?" tanya Suigetsu dengan serius.

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya. "Kita akan pindah ke Konoha," jawaban Sasuke yang membuat sahabatnya itu melongo. "APA?!"

"Kapan?" tanya Juugo. Sasuke menoleh ke Juugo, kemudian menatap Karin dan Suigetsu. Dia menghela nafas, "Dua hari lagi," jawab Sasuke. Juugo menghela nafas.

"Kita sudah sepakat kalau kita dan Sakura akan memulai kehidupan baru di Konoha. Kita tidak akan membiarkan Sakura mengenal Oto, atau mengingat sedikitpun tentang disini. Terlalu sakit. Sakura... dia.. dia sudah terlalu lemah dan rapuh. Kejadian kecelakaan itu hingga dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya membuatnya begitu syok. Kita tidak berani mengambil riski untuk membuatnya mengingat kembali,-itulah kata ibuku-, "

"kalian mau menyembunyikan dari Sakura selamanya?" tanya Karin tidak percaya. "Kalau bisa," kata Sasuke cuek. Dia merasa bersalah, membuat Sakura melupakan sahabatnya. Dan sahabatnya juga terpaksa harus melupakan Sakura.

^^...^^

^^...^^

Pesawat sudah berjalan selama setengah jam, kini keluarga Uchiha yang sedang menempati pesawat tersebut sedang menunggu dengan sabar sampai ke destini mereka.

Itachi dengan cuek melihat ke arah jendela dengan earphone yang sedang disumbat dikedua telinganya. Sasuke sendiri sedang menatap majalah yang sedang dipegangnya dengan bosan. Sedang Sakura yang duduk diapit mereka dua hanya bisa menghela nafas berkali-kali karena kebosanan.

"Haaah~"

Entah sudah kesekian kali Sakura menghela nafas. si berambut warna pink itu membanting kepalanya ke belakang, membuat guncangan kecil. Dia melirik Itachi, rupanya pemuda itu sudah tertidur. Dia melirik ke Sasuke, pemuda itu juga tertidur dengan mata yang tertutup dan kedua tangan dilipat.

Masih ada satu setengah jam lagi baru sampai Konoha. Sakura tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, kedua _aniki_nya tertidur. Dia tidak berani membangunkan mereka. Di pesawat tidak ada yang menarik mau dilakukan. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas.

"Lama-lama kamu seperti nenek-nenek,"

Sakura menahan nafas ketika terdengar suara disebelah kirinya. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan Sasuke sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya. "_gomen-ne_ _Sasuke-nii_, sudah mengganggu mu," ucap Sakura takut-takut.

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Sakura. Kemudian dia balik berbaring ke punggung kursi dan memejam matanya. "Tidurlah, kamu masih lemah," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut. Sakura menggeleng kepalanya, walaupun dia tahu _aniki_nya ini tidak dapat melihatnya. "Aku sudah bosan dengan tidur, di rumah sakit kerjaan ku berbaring-makan buahbuahan-nonton tv. Bosen, aku pengen melakukan aktivitas!" Sakura tidak sadar dia mengucapnya terlalu antusias sehingga dia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Sakura terkejut ketika kepalanya ditarik kesebelah dan membentur sebuah tulang? Rupanya tulang bahu kecilnya Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke mengelus-ngelus rambut lembut Sakura. Aroma wangi Sakura membuat Sasuke mabuk dan nyaman. "Tidurlah, aku berjanji. Kalau kamu tidur, aku akan mengajakmu main di luar. Kita main petak-umpet, sepak bola, kejar-kejaran, apapun yang kamu mau. Oke?"

Nafas Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan pipi Sakura membuat Sakura bergetar. Begitu hangatnya nafas Sasuke dan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Menjadi anak yang baik nan lucu nan manis, Sakura mengangguk kepalanya dan mulai memejam mata dan tidur.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dengkuran halus, Sakura sudah tertidur. Tangan Sasuke yang berada di kepala Sakura menurun ke bahunya. Sasuke menimpa kepala Sakura menjadi bantalannya. Baru saja dia mau memejam matanya, tiba-tiba dia terdengar suara dengusan dan tawaan kecil.

Sasuke melotot ke Itachi yang sedang tertawa kecil. "Hoo, adik kecilku yang manis sudah menjadi kakak besar yang baik dan lembut nih," ejek Itachi sambil menyengir kecil ke arah Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke memanas, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi chubbynya. "_nii-san _bukannya tidur?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Itachi terkekeh, "Aku sudah terbangun semenjak kata-katamu yang menjijikan itu untuk **adik baru perempuan kita**," ucap Itachi sambil menekan '**adik baru perempuan kita**'-nya. Tangan kecil Sasuke yang melingkari bahu Sakura perlahan mendekat Itachi dan berhasil mencubit pinggang Itachi.

"Ouch!" Itachi memegang pinggangnya yang dicubit adik kesayangannya itu. Dia tertawa kecil, "Berisik! Tidur sana!" bisik Sasuke kasar kemudian menyembunyikan pipi merahnya itu. Itachi tertawa kecil tidak bisa berhenti menatap perlakuan adik nya itu.

^^...^^

^^...^^

Ibiki-supir keluarga Uchiha- menurunkan koper mereka satu-persatu. Sakura dengan mata yang lebar dan berbinar-binar menatap rumah barunya yang besar dan gaya _victorian_ itu. Mikoto yang berada di sebelah Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke sayang, suka?" tanya Mikoto. Sakura dengan cepat mengangguk-angguk kepalanya dengan kuat sehingga kepalanya itu hampir putus dari lehernya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk acuh tak acuh. Baginya tidak ada bedanya dengan rumah di Oto.

^^...^^

^^...^^

Sakura berlari-lari dengan kencang mengelilingan halaman belakang rumah yang sangat luas dan hijau itu. "Waaaahhh!" teriak Sakura sekencang-kencangnya, melebarkan kedua tangannya seperti burung kecil yang baru saja bebas dari kandang.

Itachi yang berdiri memperhatikan Sakura tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Sakura terlalu lucu. Sakura lari menuju Itachi dan menarik-naik lengan Itachi,

"Itachi -_nii, _temani aku main. Ayuk ayuk!" rengek Sakura.

Itachi tertawa kemudian berpura-pura menguap. "Tapi, Sakura sayang. Aku masih capek. Biarkan aku istirahat ya?" kata Itachi dengan lembut mengusap-ngusap kepala Sakura dengan lengannya yang satu lagi.

Sakura berhenti menarik lengan Itachi dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Menatap kesal kearah _aniki_nya.

"Tapi! _Nii-san _kan udah tidur di pesawat!" teriak Sakura.

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh disebelahnya, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan meminum segelas susunya itu. Itachi jongkok agar membuat kepalanya dan kepala Sakura sederajat.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-_nii_?" bisik Itachi. Kemudian dia melirik Sasuke lagi, "bukannya kalian ada **janji**?!" teriak Itachi besar-besar dengan sengaja.

Mata kesal Sakura yang kesal melebar dan bersinar-sinar. Dia meninggalkan Itachi dan lari mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke-_niisan_!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Sebenarnya dia lelah, tetapi janji adalah janji. Apalagi sudah berjanji dengan Sakura. Dengan sudut bibir yang dinaikkan, Sasuke bertanya,

"Mau main apa?"

^^...^^

^^...^^

_Ctarrr!_

_Ctarrr!_

Sasuke kecil terbangun karena suara petir yang menakutkan itu. Tangannya mengusap-ngusap matanya yang ngantuk. Kemudian dia menoleh ke pintu ketika terdengar suara pintu berdecit. Disana berdiri makhluk yang kecil, satu lengannya memegang boneka pororonya sedangkan satu lagi mengusap-ngusap matanya yang berair.

Dia menangis...

Setelah kesadaran Sakura penuh dengan cepat dia berlari mendekat Sakura.

"Sakura?! Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Pe...*hiks*...tirr... *hiks* Sa...Sakura... ta...takut" jawab Sakura terhisak-hisak.

Mata Sasuke melembut kemudian dihapusnya air mata Sakura, kemudian Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempat tidurnya yang lebar dan mencukupi untuk dua anak kecil. Sasuke menarik selimut yang lembut itu menutup tubuh mereka berdua.

_Cttarrr!_

"Kyaaa!" teriak Sakura refleks dan menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke yang kecil. Tangan kecil Sasuke mengusap-ngusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut sambil bersenandung kecil. Menenangkan Sakura kecil yang mengigil ketakutan karena petir.

Sasuke terus bersenandung kecil dan menepuk punggung Sakura dengan pelan sehingga Sakura akhirnya tertidur. Ketika sudah memastikan Sakura tertidur, Sasuke memberikan kecupan lembut dan lama ke dahi Sakura yang lebar. Dan Sasuke kecil sendirinya akhirnya terlelap.

**[to be cont]**

Last Saturday on 2012!

Gimana holiday para reader? =D kalau author dirumah sajanya =.= baca-baca novel, out sama teman. Kkk.

Review? :3

**Date: 2012 / 12 / 29**

**Luv,**

**Asuna chan chan**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura kecil akhirnya bangun setelah tidur nyenyaknya. Tangan mungilnya mengusap-ngusap matanya dan menguap. Sakura menahan nafas ketika pipi tembemnya terasa hembusan nafas. Dia melirik ke kanan, ah _aniki_nya masih tidur.

Sakura terus memperhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke yang masih tidur. Dia berterima kasih karena Sasuke sudah melindunginya dari petir yang ngeri dan ditakutinya. Mata Sakura melirik ke jam weker

_07:41_

"_Sasuke-nii_ sudah jam 7" panggil Sakura kecil.

**Toshitte? Toshitte-yo Sakura?**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**DLDR**

**-CHAPTER 3-**

**...**

...

...

Sakura merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke langit. Sasuke yang disebelahnya masih di dunia mimpinya. Tiba-tiba mata Sakura melebar.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"AKU TELAT! AKU TELAT! _NII-SAN!_"

Teriak Sakura membangunkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke terkejut akhirnya jatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan suara _BUK _yang kuat.

"KYAA! _NII-SAN_, KAMU TIDAK APA-APA?!" tanya Sakura sambil teriak dari tempat tidur menatap Sasuke yang dilantai.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan mengelus-ngelus punggungnyaa yang sakit. Dia memberi Sakura tatapan mematikan membuat Sakura bungkam,

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu Sakura!" tegur Sasuke.

Sakura menggumam 'maaf' kemudian dia menuju kamar mandi Sasuke untuk menggosok gigi.

Sakura yang sudah remaja ini masih tidur di tempat Sasuke karena masih saja takut dengan petir. Hujan lebat semalam dan petir yang mengerikan itu membuat Sakura tidak tahan dan akhirnya pergi ke kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dan menggaruk rambut tidurnya yang berantakan itu. Matanya menempel melihat pinggul Sakura yang melengok kekiri-kekanan. Dan kakinya yang panjang, seputih susu dan indah terekspos karena Sakura memakai celana tidur yang pendek.

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya kuat untuk tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak. _Haissh, laki-laki *geleng-geleng* _Sasuke menyusul untuk menggosok giginya juga untuk menghindari pikirannya yang tidak-tidak.

^^...^^

^^...^^

Sakura terburu-buru menuruni tangganya yang panjang dan banyak ini. Sakura mengumpat gerem karena begitu banyaknya anak tangga. Dibelakang Sakura yang terburu-buru adalah Sasuke dengan sifat yang tenangnya menuruni anak tangga satu-persatu. Sama sekali tidak khawatir kalau mereka bakalan terlambat.

Sakura menyengir dan melompat dua anak tangga yang terakhir. Kemudian dia berlari ke ruang makan.

Sakura memasuki ruangan setelah pelayan membukakan pintu tersebut. Dari meja yang panjang dan sekian kursi yang banyak. Hanya dua kursi yang diduduki oleh 2 orang tuanya.

"_ohaiyo! Kaa-san, tou-san!" _sapa Sakura hangat.

Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Sakura hanya memberi anggukan. Uchiha Mikoto, suami dari Fugaku dan ibu dari Sakura memberi senyuman pagi yang hangat. "_ohaiyo, _Sakura-chan! Telat bangun lagi heh?" ejek Mikoto.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Tanpa duduk dia habisi susunya kemudian mengambil roti dengan selai stroberi dan memakannya.

Tidak lama, Sasuke masuk. "_Ohaiyo. Kaa-san, tou-san_" sapa Sasuke datar. Sasuke menuju tempatnya tetapi tidak duduk seperti Sakura, dia menghabisi susunya kemudian menghabisi jus tomatnya.

"Dimana Ita -_nii_?" tanya Sakura setelah sadar kakak terbesarnya tidak ada.

"Paling-paling masih membabi," jawab Sasuke setelah menghabisi jusnya. Membuat Sakura tertawa kuat.

Mikoto tertawa pelan kemudian menatap Sakura, "Dia menginap di rumah Sasori," jawab Mikoto.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian dia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. Dia melirik jam tangan Guessnya. Mata Sakura melebar.

_08:02_

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san! _Kita berangkat, _Jaa ne!_"

Sakura lari keluar dan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang sambil berjalan dan kedua tangan diselip di sakunya. Sakura berhenti berlari dan menoleh kebelakang. Dia memutar bola matanya, dia akhirnya menyeret Sasuke untuk jalan lebih cepat.

"_Nii-san! _kita sudah terlambat ni!" rengek Sakura

^^...^^

^^...^^

"Uchiha-san, kalian terlambat." kata Sai sambil menatap datar ke arah Uchiha bersaudara.

Sakura menunduk kepalanya dan memain jarinya. Sedangkan Sasuke membalas tatapan Sai. Keduanya akhirnya terlambat dan sekarang berdiri didepan ketua ketertiban. Sai.

_08:15_

Mereka terlambat 5menit.

"_Gomen_" gumam Sakura yang masih menunduk kepalanya.

Sai menghela nafas kemudian menghukum Uchiha bersaudara berdiri sampai waktu istirahat. Dan disinilah mereka berdiri di gerbang dengan siswa-siswa yang lain karena terlambat juga.

Sakura mengetok kepalanya dan mengembungkan pipinya. Gara-gara petir semalam yang menakutkan itu dia mengalami kesulitan tidur walapun sudah bersama Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengetok kepalamu. Nanti tambah bodoh," terdengar suara yang mengejek.

Sakura menatap sebelahnya dimana Sasuke berdiri. Sakura mendengus kesal, "Rata-rata kita cuman beda 0,00001 saja!" kata Sakura.

Jangan salah paham. Sebenarnya Sakura termasuk top5 siswa terpandai di KHS. Dia menempati tempat kedua sedangkan Sasuke menempati tempat pertama. Sasuke menjahili adiknya dengan mengejek kalau adiknya itu bodoh, nilai rendah yang padahal bedanya cuman 0,0000000000001, Sakura tidak bisa menang satu bidang pelajaran pun dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan memberikan cengiran tipis kepada Sakura. Sakura mengerti maksud cengiran itu. Maksudnya, _bagaimana juga kamu bodoh buktinya kamu tidak bisa mengalahkanku di satu bidang pelajaran pun_. Sakura ngambek dan akhirnya membuang muka tidak mau memperdulikan _nii-san_nya yang jahil itu.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke.

"..."

"Oi, Saku..." panggilnya lagi.

"..."

Masih tidak ada tanggapan. Karena itu Sasuke menghela nafas, adiknya ngambek beneran. Dia melirik dan mengamati Sakura. Adiknya yang manis itu sedang membuang muka, melipat tangan di atas dadanya dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"_Gomen_," ucap Sasuke datar, "Jangan marah lagi ya, nanti pulang sekolah kita makan sushi deh," usul Sasuke.

"Janji?" bisik Sakura.

Sasuke berusaha untuk menyembunyikan cengirannya untuk masih menjaga imagenya yang cool. Dia mengangguk pelan, "Janji," katanya.

Sakura menoleh, tertawa kecil dan tersenyum sehingga matanya tidak kelihatan. "Sasuke-_niisan daiiiisuukiii!_" sahutnya.

^^...^^

^^...^^

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sesampainya ke kelas. Bel istirahat akhirnya bunyi, dan akhirnya dia dengan Sasuke selesai dari hukumannya. Kakinya pegal-pegal karena kelamaan berdiri.

"Sakura! Terlambat ya?" tanya TenTen yang muncul dari belakangnya.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum, "_ohaiyo _TenTen," sapanya dengan sopan.

"Saaakkkuuuuraaaa!"

Sakura terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba muncul gadis gila yang sedang meneriaki namanya. TenTen yang melihatnya memutar bolanya dengan bosan.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" panggilnya berulang-ulang walaupun dirinya sudah dihadapan Sakura.

"Ino! Aku mendengarmu!" seru Sakura.

Ino berhenti meneriaki namanya, bukannya mulai bicara tapi malah berdiri dan tertawa-tawa sendiri. Sakura menatap TenTen, memerengkan kepalanya. Tatapannya seolah-olah menanyakan, '_ada apa dengan Ino?_'

TenTen tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Kelas kita ada murid baru," Sakura membentuk mulutnya ke 'o'. "Laki-laki ganteng," sambung TenTen. Dan hanya info yang singkat itu sudah membuat Sakura mengerti.

Ino menarik kursi dan menempati dirinya disebelah Sakura. "Sakura, Sakura. Tadi Gaara menolongku. Kyaaaa," Ino memegang kedua pipinya dan mulai _kyaa kyaa_. "Kamu tahu, dia memegang pinggangku dan tanganku dengan erat, agar aku tidak jatuh. Aaah, sentuhannya, aku masih bisa merasakannya" kata Ino sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang digenggam Gaara.

Sakura melirik TenTen dan juga sebaliknya. Melihat kelakuan Ino membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa tahan untuk menggeleng-geleng.

Sakura menopang dagu dan menatap Ino yang seperti berada di dunia fantasinya dengan Gaara berduaan. "Jadi, namanya Gaara huh?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

Ino mengangguk kepalanya, "Sabaku Gaara. Nama yang keren, laki yang ganteng, sifatnya cool lagi! _PERRRRRFECTOOOO!_" kata Ino sambil mengancungkan jempolnya tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

TenTen mengetuk kepalannya dengan telunjuknya, kemudian dia menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Mirip Sasuke ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ino berdiri dan mengatup kedua telapak tangannya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk setuju dengan TenTen.

"Gaara-_kun_..."

_Emerald _Sakura tidak dapat menolak untuk tidak menghiraunya. Matanya refleks menatap sosok pemuda yang masuk dengan perempuan-perempuan yang mengelilinginya. Gaara menutup kedua matanya, kelihatan terganggu dengan suara-suara centil perempuan yang memanggil namanya. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di sakunya, bersikap cuek. Diam, tidak mau menanggapi perempuan-perempuan.

"Bener kan... mirip Sasuke-_kun_," ulang TenTen yang sepertinya juga mengikuti mengamati Gaara.

Sakura mematung ketika _emerald_nya di tangkap basah oleh _jade _Gaara. Sakura tidak bergeming sedikitpun, dia hanya terdiam dan menatap mata Gaara yang indah menurutnya. Gaara sendiri juga hanya diam. Sakura merasa dia terhipnotis, pikirannya menyuruhnya berhenti menatap tetapi tubuhnya tidak mau menurut.

"Sakuraaa..." nyanyi Ino sambil melambai-lambai tangannya didepan Sakura.

Dan itulah akhirnya Sakura bisa lepas dari tatapan Gaara, dan saat itu juga Gaara menutup pintu dan balik berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dengan Ino yang masih bercerita ria, Sakura tidak dapat berhenti sesekali melirik Gaara. Dan Sakura selalu menunduk kepalanya atau berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain, atau juga dengan cepat membuang muka ketika dia tertangkap basah oleh Gaara.

Tetapi itu tidak menghentikan Sakura yang tetap mencuri-curi melirik Gaara. Dam kali ini ketika dia tertangkap basah juga, dia tidak menunduk kepalanya atau berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain. Sakura terdiam ketika dia menangkap Gaara sedang menyungging senyum ke arahnya.

"Hey,"

Itu yang Sakura tebak ketika mulut Gaara bergerak, dan Gaara masih menatap dan menyungging senyum kearahnya.

Perlahan, sudut bibir Sakura juga terangkat. Membalas senyuman Gaara, dia sembunyi-sembunyi melambai tangannya ke arah Gaara.

"Halo," Sakura menggerak bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

^^...^^

^^...^^

"_Nii-san_," panggil Sakura.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh tatapannya dari iPad yang sedang dimainnya.

"Kelasku masih murid baru lo," katanya. Sasuke diam, menunggu adiknya melanjutkan. "Laki-laki," sambung Sakura. "dia mirip denganmu. Diam, cuek, dingin, pintar, dan cool."

Sasuke meletakkan iPadnya dan akhirnya memfokus ke arah Sakura. Dia tertarik, Sakura sudah lama tidak bercerita tentang laki-laki.

"Tapi dia ramah denganku. Perempuan-perempuan jadi iri dengan aku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia selalu senyum denganku, dia mengkhawatirkan aku, dia selalu membantuku. Dia..."

"Siapa namanya?" potong Sasuke. Tanpa disadari, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal di kedua sisinya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia melanjut.

"Dia mempunyai rambut warna merah maroon. Wajahnya lumayan baby-face. Dia sangat pintar, kurasa dia akan masuk top5 juga. Aku jadi takut dia akan mengambil tempatku. Dia mempunyai aura yang aku sukai, seperti kukatakan, dia mirip denganmu, mungkin karena itulah. Dan..."

"Sakura, siapa namanya?" ulang Sasuke dengan suaranya yang gelap itu. Kepalannya mengerat.

"Aku sangat menyukai mata hijaunya yang itu. Warna hijau _jade_. Kalau aku menatapnya terlalu lama, mataku tidak bisa berhenti menatap. Aku seperti terhipnotis. Sangat indah," desah Sakura setelahnya.

Kemudian dia menoleh, dan tersenyum lembut, "Namanya? Sabaku no Gaara,."

Sasuke mendengus. Dia melipat tangannya dan memejam matanya. Menyender kepalanya ke jendela kaca yang terasa dingin.

"Jangan mengatakan aku mirip dengan dia. Aku tidak suka," bisiknya.

**[to be cont]**

Hahahahaha. Sorry ya lama kali update. Sorry banget =.="

Soalnya kena penyakit writer's idea block sihhh. Ngk bisa kepikiran apa-apa. Akhirnya. Tan tan tannnnn... Gaara muncul nihhh :3

Aduh aduh aduh.. gimana ya? Gimana ya? Sakura jatuh cinta ama Gaara ga ya? Sasuke bakal kuburin Gaara hidup-hidup ngk ya? Gaara bakal jatuh cinta ama author ngk ya? (eh?!)

Review please!

**Date: 2013 / 01 / 23**

**Luv,**

**Asuna chan chan**


End file.
